


Fairy Tale of Torchwood

by amythestice



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anti-Gwen, Crack Fairytale, Gwen Bash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty, Crack Torchwood Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale of Torchwood

  
Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom known to it's subjects as Cardiff, there was a handsome prince. This prince did not belong in this world, for he was truly an elf who had been accidentally lost by his beloved teacher, the Doctor, and now he waited in the kingdom of Cardiff, hoping for his beloved teacher to return and find him.

While Prince Jack(for that was his name)waited, he did his very best to protect the citizens of Cardiff from all the evil people who wanted to take the fair kingdom for their own. He did this by joining the valiant knights of the order of Torchwood. He was brave and true, and rose through the ranks to lead his very own troop of these valiant knights.

The good works of these knights of the order of Torchwood brought them to the attention of the evil prince Bilis, who knew that to keep his side of the bargain he had made with the Demon Abbedon, he would have to stop them interfering in his plans. Through trickery and treachery he confused and confounded the minds of the valiant knights, making them turn on Prince Jack. Sir Owen shot prince Jack down with his own bow, (what, you thought they would have guns?), spurred on by the scullery maid Gwen, who felt awfully guilty she had been cheating on her betrothed, Rhys, with Sir Owen.

So Prince Jack fell, and the Demon rose, starting to suck the very life from the citizens of Cardiff as he spirited evil prince Bilis away to safety. Then Prince Jack rose with a start, revealing himself as an elven Prince as his mortal wound healed before their very eyes. While the other knights were still coming to terms with this shock revelation, Jack made the scullery maid Gwen, take him to a field far away from any innocent people, so that he could battle the Demon. The scullery maid quivered and cowered, watching the battle between the two, hearing the Princes cries of pain as the Demon tried to suck from him his life force. Finally the battle was done, the Demon vanquished, and Prince Jack fallen on the field of battle. The scullery maid held his body close, and sobbed, knowing that the blame for this lay with her. She had fallen for the whispered lies of evil prince Bilis, leading the others with her even when Prince Jack had warned them of the evil prince's trickery.

So now here we stand, Prince Jack prepared to be entombed, for it seems he will not rise this time. Sir Ianto sits beside the bier where the Prince lies, watching over him as the dawn breaks on the third day. Gwen had wanted this privilege, but she had been sent back to her scullery with a flea in her ear, she had no rights to the Prince, who everyone knew had been courting Sir Ianto (much eye rolling from Sir Owen). Sir Ianto prepares to entomb the handsome Prince, when there is a great cacophony of noise, the wailing of a hoard of banshee's. Brave Sir Ianto draws his sword, prepared to defend the body of his love, but the expected monster does not appear.

A man appears from the blue box that has shimmered into being across the tomb, smiling brightly. He informs Sir Ianto that he is the Doctor, searching for his lost student, Prince Jack. Sir Ianto weeps as he shows him the body of the Prince, but the teachers smile does not falter. He leans down and kisses the chilled lips of the Prince, feeling the tingle and spark of life muted within. He knows that true loves kiss will awaken his prince, and his smile softens as he looks back to Ianto. Encouraged by this mysterious stranger, Sir Ianto leans down to kiss his love. He too feels the spark within, but for him, it flares to life and burns bright once more. Overjoyed that his Prince lives and is safe, the Doctor invites Sir Ianto to journey to their land with them. Without thought, Sir Ianto agrees, and joins them in the magical box.

And here our tale ends, as the blue box once more shimmers from view with its normal cacophony of sound, leading our heroes to new adventures, and of course, a life happily ever after.

**********

I'm sorry, but this is what you get when the phones are too quiet at work, lol.


End file.
